La Guía No Oficial de Viaje Para el Vaquero
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Ha llegado un paquete misterioso para Faye, desde la Tierra. Y justo ahora que está sin nave. Y que el único con nave es Spike. ¿Le prestará Spike su nave? ¿La llevará él? ¿Aguantarán más de dos minutos sin asesinarse en un estrambótico viaje por Arizona? Otro trabajo de la inigualable Agent Orange.
1. Capítulo 1

=====  
**Título original**: The Cowboy's Unofficial Guide to the Open Road  
**Autor**: Agent Orange  
**Traducción**: Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net  
=====

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje Para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 1: You Turn the Screws [Como quien aprieta tornillos]

- o -

_You kick the sand_  
_You get the upper hand_  
_Then you sell it to Japan_  
_It's business like_  
_You turn the screws_  
_It's what you choose to do_

[Vives a cuerpo de zar  
Llevas las de ganar  
De ahí lo vendes a Japón  
Es hacer los negocios  
Como quien aprieta tornillos  
Es lo que eliges jugar]

- o -

Spike más de alguna vez en su vida había estado enrabiado. Más aún,  
hubo veces en que hasta se hubiera atrevido a decir que estaba  
enardecido de cólera. Enardecido de cólera. He ahí una frase que uno  
no anda largando así como así. Cuesta muchísimo poner enardecida  
de cólera a una persona. Pero ahora, mirando la caja vacía que tenía  
en el refrigerador, descubrió que estaba varios grados más allá del  
enardecimiento colérico. Estaba ya derechamente antropófago. Aspiró  
hondo, intentando concentrar todas sus energías para no descuartizar  
lo primero que se le cruzara por delante. Luego de recuperar algo de la  
compostura, agarró la caja y salió a amplios trancos hasta el área de  
estar.

—¿Ed? —preguntó.

—Faye fue —dijo la niña escuetamente, sin sacar la vista de su  
computadora.

—¿Faye fue qué cosa? —preguntó él, algo irritado por haber sido  
mandado al carajo por una chiquilla de trece años.

—¿Importa? —bostezó la niña. Luego dejó colgando hacia atrás la  
cabeza, de modo tal que quedó mirando a Spike al revés. Vio la caja.

—Oooooh. Ahí sí que fue Faye-Faye.

Spike asintió en una manera que hizo a Ed sentir una repentina lástima  
por la pobre Faye-Faye. Se las iban a dar.

—Gracias, Ed —dijo él con voz desabrida, y luego procedió a golpear  
bruscamente la puerta del camarote de la susodicha mujer.

—Ya va, ya va —se quejó esta, abriendo de golpe la puerta, con la cara  
embetunada de un mejunje verde y la cabeza envuelta en una toalla.

Spike se limitó a alzar la caja, en patente evidencia.

—Ah, eso. Bueno, qué quieres, me dio hambre. Demándame.

Él inspiró hondo otra vez y, luego, en una forma muy fría y metódica,  
volteó la caja de modo tal de revelar la tapa. Escritas encima con letras  
enormes estaban las palabras "Propiedad de Spike. NO COMER.  
Infractores serán baleados".

Faye se encogió de hombros.

—La comida es tierra de nadie en esta nave, Spike. Ya sabes eso.  
—Bostezó, aprontándose para darle un portazo en plena cara.

Él alargó un brazo fulminante para evitar que la puerta se cerrara, y la  
volvió a abrir de un trancazo.

—Primero que todo —dijo, de manera tan fúnebre que hasta Faye casi  
lo toma en serio—. No oses decirme las reglas de esta nave. Esta no  
es tu nave. Tú eres una lapa tozuda que se pegó al fuselaje. Segundo  
—masculló—, acabamos de cobrar una recompensa. Había un montón de  
envases con comida ahí mismo donde estaba este. Tercero, resulta que  
lo que tuviste la desfachatez de echarte por tu gaznate de alimaña son  
los rollos primavera del local donde viví cuando niño. Son los mejores  
rollos primavera de esta cagada de universo. No he consumido de estos  
rollos primavera en diez años, y muy posiblemente jamás los voy a  
consumir de nuevo, porque el tipo que los hizo está como a dos segundos  
de un patatús coronario. Así que, para resumir, Faye, me arruinaste la  
vida y te odio.

Cerró de un portazo. La última frase, la verdad sea dicha, carecía de  
dignidad, pero estaba tan emputecido de rabia que era largar eso o  
presentía que podía estrangularla hasta estrujarle la mismísima vida.  
¿Acaso no tenía derecho de darse un simple placer en esta nave?  
¿Uno y nada más? Lo único que quería era un rollo primavera, carajo.

Faye abrió la puerta y exclamó tras él:

—Pareces chiquillo, ¿sabías?

—¿Ah, *yo* soy el chiquillo? —le gritó él—. ¡Nunca, jamás nos salen  
recompensas así de grandes! ¡Nunca vamos a tener tanta comida en  
la nave otra vez, y de toda la cagazón de cosas del refri, te comiste la  
única que te pedí que no te comieras, por la única y exclusiva razón de  
ser una híper perra! ¡He visto asesinos seriales con más compasión que  
tú! ¡No le tienes respeto a nadie en esta nave y me tienes hinchado!

—Ni que tú no te habrías comido mis rollos primavera.

—¿En este caso? No lo habría hecho.

—Mentiroso de mier... da.

Spike cerró los ojos un momento e imaginó lo satisfactorio que sería  
conectar su puño con esa cara pintarrajeada y embadurnada de  
guacamole.

—¿Sabes qué? —chilló Faye de repente, pelándose la máscara—. Me voy.

—No te preocupes. Voy a salir yo. Y cuando vuelva, más te vale que te  
hayas ido, o reza por que esté hasta el culo de borracho.

- o -

Spike estaba hasta el culo de borracho. No hacía sino mirar el fondo de  
su vaso pensando en sus rollos primavera. Debería habérselos comido  
todos de un tirón, pero es que eran tan ricos. Uno no hace esas  
cosas a la rápida. Y habiendo recién ido al supermercado. El Bebop.  
Al supermercado. Era un suceso inaudito. No solo tenían un buen surtido  
de comida, sino que hasta tenían brebajes y bocadillos. No entendía por  
qué un piño de seres humanos decentes no le podían permitir comerse  
unos míseros rollos primavera. Para todos los demás eran rollos primavera  
y nada más. Pero para él era su infancia envuelta en una masa crujiente.

Por Dios, que estaba borracho.

—¿Eres Spike Spiegel? —preguntó alguien desde atrás.

Carajo. Estaba muy deprimido como para pelear. Y tenía un buen asiento,  
justo frente al tiesto del maní. Sería una lástima perderlo.

—Sí —gorgoteó, y se atracó la boca con maní por una cosa de  
principios—. ¿De parte de quién?

—¿Conoces a Faye Valentine?

—¿Qué, no será esa perra zángana, malagradecida, traga-rollos  
primavera?

—Me imagino que sí.

—No me suena.

El hombre obviamente no tenía idea de qué pensar:

—Ehhm... ya. Bueno... Tengo un documento medio como "top secret"  
o algo así, para ella. Nada más supe que tú...

—Ah, esa Faye Valentine. —Spike se enderezó y le arrebató el sobre de  
las manos.

—El tipo dijo que no lo abriera —imploró el hombre, pero Spike ya iba a  
tumbos por la calle, buscando luz adecuada para la lectura.

La nota decía que había un paquete para ella en la Tierra. Estaba muy  
solicitada esta mujer últimamente. A tropezones emprendió el regreso al  
área de estar del Bebop para ver a Faye haraganeando desparramada  
en el sofá y limándose las uñas.

—Mira tú, estás borracho —observó ella con voz sin aliño—. Debe ser mi  
día de suerte.

Él arrepolló la nota y se la tiró de modo de darle en plena frente. Luego  
se desplomó al suelo como a nueve centímetros del televisor. No pudo  
ver nada, pero la oyó emitir curiosos ruiditos, luego ponerse en pie  
repentinamente y salir en picada a su cuarto.

—¿Qué pasó, Ed? —preguntó.

Al parecer la chiquilla no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que él  
había salido:

—Faye puso caras raras y después se fue fuerte-fuerte a su cuarto.  
—Suspiró—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé, ni me interesa —rezongó él, reptando hasta el sofá—. ¿Y Jet?

—Persona Jet dice que Persona Spike y Persona Faye lo tienen aburrido  
cacareando como gallinas trastornadas. —Hizo un alto para reírse un  
poquito—. Gallinas trastornadas —repitió—. Jet se fue a cortar arbolitos.  
Dijo que fuera a avisarle a Jet cuando Spike y Faye-Faye se maten.

—Qué bonito.

Ed se dio una súbita voltereta hacia atrás, de modo que quedó patas  
arriba sobre las manos y mirando de lleno la cara de Spike.

—¿Spike borracho?

—Poquito, sí.

—Faye lamentó lo de rollos primavera. Faye dijo que no sabía.

—Sí, pero no se dignó preguntar, ¿cierto? Y dudo que las palabras "lo  
lamento" se le hayan colado por los labios.

Ed suspiró y volvió a enderezarse con otra voltereta.

—Cierto, cierto. Ed na' más quería parar cacareos. Pa' que dejen dormir.

Y con eso, Ed y Ein partieron a dormir..., donde fuera que dormían. Spike  
bajó un pie al piso para aminorar su arremolinamiento. Mientras existiese  
una Faye, existiría el cacareo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje Para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 2: When My Ship Comes In [Cuando Llegue Mi Nave]

- o -

_There's a dim light off the pier_  
_And I've been watching it for years_  
_Through the crashing waves there's a distant bell_  
_And it won't stop ringing in my head_  
_All I do is stand and wait_  
_For her to come and take me far away..._

[Se ve una luz desde el muelle  
Y hace años que la miro  
Una campana entre olas distantes  
En mi mente no para el tañido  
Y no hago más que esperar  
Que venga mi nave, que me lleve cuanto antes...]

- o -

A la mañana siguiente, Jet fue abordado por una Faye muy sulfurada  
y desgreñada.

—¿Ya está lista mi nave? —le preguntó con gran premura.

Jef bufó por sobre el borde de su tazón de café:

—¿Es broma, no?

—¿Por qué? Por lo general eres bien rápido con las reparaciones —dijo  
ella, presurosa, amarrándose el pelo en un cuasi moño.

—Mujer, casi me pasaste la nave en una bolsa. Va a ser un milagro si la  
tengo para la otra semana.

—Entonces... me estás diciendo que estoy sin nave —puchereó ella.

—Eso estoy diciendo, sí.

Faye asintió y luego salió del hangar. Jet la miró irse un momento, le dio  
un vistazo fugaz a Ed, que también observaba todo aquello, y luego los  
dos salieron furtivamente de la nave para investigar. Faye estaba de pie  
en la cubierta, con el pulgar empinado hacia el cielo.

—Ehm... ¿Faye? —preguntó Jet. Ella no contestó—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy haciendo dedo —dijo ella, categórica.

—¿Dedo para dónde?

—A la Tierra.

—¿Te vas a ir a dedo hasta la Tierra?

—Siempre hay gente cruzando la galaxia a dedo —explicó ella, con  
extraordinaria seriedad—. Alguien escribió una guía(*) entera de cómo  
se hace.

Jet se debatió entre contarle la primicia o no, luego optó por no hacerlo.

—Ya —dijo con una encogida de hombros.

Se volvió hacia Ed, que le hizo una especie de ademán como "cucú"  
antes de que entraran de vuelta a la nave.

- o -

—¿Sigue allá fuera? —preguntó Jet, hora y media después.

—Chíiiiiii —dijo Ed con moderado asombro. Llevaba todo ese rato mirando  
a Faye por la ventanilla—. ¿No se le cansa el dedo a Faye?

—¿Qué carajo de bicho le habrá picado? —caviló Jet, uniéndose a Ed en  
la ventana.

Dio un vistazo hacia atrás, a Spike, que llevaba todo el día en el sofá  
convaleciendo de una resaca. Lo más probable era que supiera qué  
estaba pasando. Pero Jet no sentía muchas ganas de tratar con el Spike  
Del Día Después, de modo que volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ein también  
parecía haberse interesado en estos procederes, trepándose a duras  
penas al borde de la ventana para tener una mejor visual.

—¿Crees que alguien la vea desde aquí?

—Ed no sabe —dijo Ed, bajito.

Ed sabía que podía muy fácilmente hacer venir una nave para Faye, pero  
en cierto modo eso parecía como hacer trampa. Faye, obviamente, tenía  
la intención de demostrar algo allí instalada.

—¿CÓMO VA COSA, FAYE-FAYE? —exclamó de repente por la ventana.

Vieron al pulgar de Faye ser relevado momentáneamente por su dedo  
medio, y luego retomar su puesto.

Luego, para pasmo de todos, una nave espacial empezó a descender,  
despacio. Boquiabiertos, vieron a la nave aterrizar a unos metros delante  
de Faye y abrir la escotilla. Faye, ávida, partió como resorte a saludar  
a su nuevo mejor amigo. Sentada dentro del aparato estaba la criatura  
más infecta que Faye hubiera visto en su vida. El hombre tenía un ojo  
apuntando en una dirección casi completamente opuesta del otro, tenía  
varios dientes creciéndole al costado de la cabeza, el cuerpo alfombrado  
en tatuajes y, para completar el look, llevaba una camiseta que decía:  
"Satanás es mi Papá".

—¿Quieres que te lleve, cosita rica? —preguntó, mirando de pies a  
cabeza a Faye, con cara de hambre.

Faye se cruzó al punto los brazos delante del busto.

—Enh... No. La verdad, quería saber si me puede decir la hora.

El individuo se estiró hacia fuera y olisqueó el aire en torno a ella de la  
manera más denigrante posible.

—Ya es como hora de almuerzo —dijo con tono de burla.

Faye le dio las gracias y retrocedió varios pasos de la nave. El hombre  
pareció querer objetar, de modo que Faye se levantó el suéter para  
revelar su pistola.

—Sería todo —dijo firmemente.

El hombre pareció captar el mensaje. Faye observó un poquito, para  
confirmar que el tipo se hubiese largado, y luego se dio media vuelta para  
entrar a la nave, muy cabizbaja. Cuando entró al área de estar, todos  
la estaban mirando. El grueso de la tripulación la miraba desde donde  
estaban apiñados, en la ventana, y Spike la miraba de ese modo en que  
la miraba cuando no quería que ella supiera que la estaba mirando.  
Hojeaba un libro, con los ojos apenas asomados por encima del borde.

—Necesito que alguien me lleve —suspiró ella.

—No se va a poder —dijo Jet, pero parecía sincero—. Me tengo que  
reunir con un antiguo contacto de la ISSP mañana para ver si me da un  
dato de un fugitivo, y encima tengo nueve millones de cosas que hacer  
aquí.

Todo el enfoque se desplazó a Spike, y éste rápidamente introdujo la  
cara entera detrás de la revista.

—Spike... —masculló Faye.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó él, toda inocencia.

—No me vengas con eso. Llevas todo el rato escuchando. ¿Me puedes  
llevas por favor y nada más? —Miró el techo, incómoda, irritada por  
tenerlo en una posición de tanto poder sobre ella. Él siempre había  
tenido antes cosas que ella quería, pero nunca nada que ella necesitara.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —contestó él.

—Ya, bueno. ¿Me puedes prestar tu nave, entonces?

Todos tuvieron que aguantarse una leve carcajada con esa. Hasta Ein  
pareció hacer una especie de bufido perruno. Faye obviamente sabía la  
respuesta, así que simplemente siguió:

—Para que sepas, vivimos bajo el mismo techo y no es mucho lo que  
te pido.

—No —dijo Spike, cortante, cerró de un tortazo la revista que tenía  
delante de la cara y se enderezó en el sillón, todo en un rabioso  
movimiento—. Tú nada más saqueas y violas.

—Exacto. Así que el solo hecho de que me esté rebajando a pedírtelo  
debería indicar cuánto significa esto para mí —dijo ella con voz delicada.

Percatándose de que tenía, y tendría, éxito en conseguir absolutamente  
nada, suspiró y le dio la espalda:

—Ustedes son más considerados con los desconocidos que conmigo  
—masculló, y volvió a salir de la nave hecha una tromba.

—Faye, para dónde vas —rezongó Jet, más que preguntar.

—¡Me voy a la Tierra a pie! —le vociferó ella de vuelta, y siguió andando,  
como si lo hubiera afirmado en serio.

Jet suspiró y le dio a Spike un tortazo en la nuca:

—Llévala, mierda.

—Las pelotas —bufó Spike—. Ha sido únicamente una pulga en el culo, y  
más encima una perra malagradecida. No me pagaría ni el combustible.

—¿El combustible? —preguntó Jet, admirado—. ¿Combustible? ¿Quieres  
que hablemos de pagar el combustible? Qué te parece si nos sentamos  
un rato, y te hago un bonito recibo de cuánto combustible gastas tú en  
esta nave. Y ya que estamos en eso, los peajes de los portales, las  
tarifas de aparcamiento, las reparaciones, el mantenimiento...

A cada ínfimo ítem de la lista, Spike se hundía más y más en su asiento.  
Ya, bueno, a lo mejor no estaba exactamente todo lo interiorizado que  
debía estar en los aspectos económicos del oficio de cazar recompensas.

—Bueno... Si quieres empezar a cobrarme pensión, te la pago... —dijo,  
lánguido.

—No quiero tu plata, Spike —dijo Jet, sonando punto por punto como  
papá—. Produces más de lo que gastas acá. Yo no podría hacer esto  
solo. Ya sabes eso. Pero por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Faye produce  
su buen resto también. No te vas a morir por hacerle un favor una vez a  
las quinientas.

—No se me ocurre nada que ella haya hecho por mí. ¿Por qué la iba a  
ayudar?

—Porque eres buena gente, ¿ya? Se te salió el secreto. Así que quédate  
callado y llévala antes que la lleve el cara de zarigüeya ese.

Spike se estremeció sin proponérselo. Había visto al repugnante individuo  
zarigüeyístico por la ventana.

—Bueno, ya —refunfuñó, irguiéndose—. Pero únicamente porque si le  
debo algo a alguien, es a ti.

Jet y Ed lo miraron despegar del hangar, y cuando tuvieron la certeza de  
que ya no volvía, los dos soltaron un chillido de gusto y se dieron "esos  
cinco".

—¡Persona Jet puede hacer que hasta Hitler se sienta culpable! —chorreó  
Ed, impresionada.

—Es un don que tengo —suspiró Jet, satisfecho, en tanto él, la chiquilla  
y el perro se distendían cómodamente en el sofá.

El sofá. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que tenían el sofá para ellos  
solos?

—Es que piensa... la nave entera para nosotros. Va a estar tan tranquila  
y relajante... ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

—¡El refrigeraaa... dooooooooor! —Ed saltó de entusiasmo por el aire y  
Ein ladró su concordancia.

Jet sonrió. Iba a ser un fin de semana muy bonito.

**~ o ~**

Nota del traductor: Faye hace referencia a T_he Hitchhiker's Guide to the_  
_Galaxy_ ("Guía del autoestopista galáctico"), desopilante serie de novelas  
escrita por Douglas Adams.


	3. Capítulo 3

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 3: Sugar In Your Gas Tank [Azúcar en el estanque de gasolina]

- o -

_If only I could say that everything's OK_  
_Take a good look and look the other way_  
_Frustration, hell who needs it anyway_  
_I'd rather sit back and just smoke cigarettes_  
_And be the one with the loudest mouth_

[Si pudiera decir que todo va a andar bien  
Echar un buen miro y de ahí pa' otro lado ver  
La frustración, quién carajo la va a querer  
Prefiero sentarme a fumar un cigarro  
Y ser el tipo con más boca de tarro]

- o -

—Hola, niñita, ¿quieres un dulce? —dijo Spike con voz de degenerado,  
con la cabeza asomada por el costado de su nave.

—Métetelo en el culo —dijo Faye con no poca brusquedad, sin detenerse  
ni dignarse hablarle.

—Bueno, nos vemos —dijo él, con una encogida de hombros.

Faye gritó en su fuero interno, presa de la situación.

—¡Oye, espérate! —bramó.

Él paró el rodaje de la nave, permitió que la dama trepara con gran falta  
de elegancia a la cabina, y recibió en dicho trance, por parte de la dama,  
uno que otro codazo en la nuca.

—Te aborrezco —rezongó ella.

—De nada.

- o -

El periplo a través del portal fue sumamente ingrato. Ninguno de los dos  
hablaba, pero peleaban en silencio y con bastantes bríos por una cosa:  
la radio. En cierto momento, Faye había porfiado con que la dejaran  
puesta en comerciales, apartándole la mano de un palmazo cada vez que  
él hacía una intentona de cambiarla. Esto sin otro fin que el de jorobar.  
Del mismo modo, ella tenía bastante certeza de que Spike en sus ratos  
de ocio no acostumbraba oír "Hablemos de Dios" en la Jesucristo FM.  
Para cuando aterrizaron al norte del estado de Nueva York, ya casi  
estaban sin combustible, y casi sin paciencia. Spike, en una especie de  
ánimo experimental, la miró con cara expectante cuando el estanque de  
combustible esputó la cuenta de 340 woolongs.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, furibunda.

—Nada —suspiró él, y pasó amargamente su tarjeta por la máquina—.  
Voy a echar una meada —anunció, enfilando hacia la estación de  
servicio.

—Bueno, yo me muero de hambre. Voy a sacar unos dulces o algo así.  
¿Quieres algo?

Spike la miró como si acabara de pedirle casamiento o algo de ridiculez  
equivalente.

—¿Que si quiero algo?

—Sí. Eso. ¿Para comer? —le dijo ella, dejando tácito el "retrasado  
mental".

—Ehh... Sí. ¿Qué tal un pastelito de cereza?

Faye asintió y partió a tranco cansino hasta el mini-market. Spike  
sacudió la cabeza, en el más perfecto aturullamiento. Faye. Comprándole  
a él una golosina artificialmente edulcorada. ¿Alguien había puesto el  
mundo patas arriba?

Spike estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un poema pornográfico escrito  
en la pared del cubículo del baño, cuando oyó un inquietantísimo ruido  
chiflante seguido por un choque de proporciones cataclísmicas. La fuerza  
lo tiró de lado contra el cubículo, y estuvo aterradoramente al borde de  
agarrarse las partes nobles en la cremallera. Se tomó un segundo para  
recobrarse de dicho horror antes de, nerviosamente, asomarse afuera.  
Sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. De acuerdo al modo en que funcionaba  
su vida, no había ninguna otra posibilidad. Se quitó las manos de los  
ojos, para ver un inmenso meteorito humeante, instalado primorosamente  
en plena nave suya. Había un enorme gentío apiñado en torno al  
desbarajuste, todos con una expresión de piedad. "Qué tipo más  
desgraciado", oyó Spike murmurar a alguien. Spike mismo sentía que no  
había modo apropiado de reaccionar a la escenita desplegada ante él,  
así que se quedó con la vista pegada a la nave y con la boca abierta,  
preguntándose si esto tenía algo que ver con haber tomado en vano a la  
Jesucristo FM. Estaba considerando seriamente caer de rodillas y ponerse  
a llorar, allí mismo delante de todos, cuando Faye volvió con toda  
parsimonia hasta su lado, mascando un chocolate de forma bastante  
sonora. Miró la escena de arriba abajo, miró de soslayo a Spike, luego le  
puso el pastelito delante de la cara y dijo:

—Son dos woolongs.

Él la miró por espacio de un segundo, con gesto de aflicción antes de  
pagarle en silencio e irse, más bien de puchero en puchero, a llorar en  
su pastelito.

- o -

Spike aspiró una bocanada tiritona al leer la factura:

—Esto es hasta el último centavo que tengo. Toda mi plata, y un poco  
más.

No podía creerlo. Y además acabando de cobrar una recompensa  
considerable. Había jurado, cuando la cobraron, que ésta vez se iba a  
portar bien. Que iba a tratar de administrarla un tanto. Que no la iba a  
dilapidar en tequila y el viejo flípper del bar. Eso había sido dos días  
atrás.

—¿Tú tienes algo, Faye? —preguntó en balde.

—Me acabo de gastar lo último en mi chocolate —dijo ella, deglutiendo  
el último bocado.

—Ya. ¿Y entonces por qué no nos echamos aquí mismo y nos morimos?  
—tiró la cuenta al aire—. No tenemos fondos, ni nave, y nos acabamos  
de comer lo último que había para comer. ¿Y adónde era que tenías que  
ir?

Faye se lengüeteó un poco de chocolate de los dedos.

—Arizona —dijo.

—Ari... ¡Carajo! ¿Y cómo te esperas que lleguemos allá? ¿A pura fe?

—Bueno, sólo nos quedaríamos desfinanciados si usas la plata para  
arreglar tu nave —dijo ella simplemente—. Podemos dejarla aquí y  
después decirle a Jet que venga por ella.

—Eso les saldría 125 mil woolongs —dijo el hosco mecánico.

—¿Qué, nada más por dejarla aquí? —preguntó Spike, pasándose los  
dedos por el pelo, exasperado.

—Eso. Está ocupando espacio que podría usarlo mejor un cliente que  
pague. O paga o llamamos a la grúa.

—¿Y cuánto más me costaría eso? —masculló Spike.

—Considerablemente más —contestó el hombre, sonriendo. Tenía a Spike  
agarrado de las pelotas y no había nada que éste pudiera hacer.

Faye miró a Spike y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno —dijo—, ¿y si le pagamos al tipo para dejarla aquí, cuánto nos  
quedaría?

—76 mil —suspiró él.

—Pffft. Basta y sobra con eso —Faye desestimó el asunto con un  
ademán de la mano.

—Me lo dice la que acaba de gastarse los ahorros de su vida en un  
chocolate de cinco años.

—Bien administrado, no hay problema —ella lo tironéo del brazo—. ¿No  
estarás pensando seriamente en dejarme abandonada, o sí?

—Estoy considerando seriamente llamar a Jet para que me venga a  
recoger, sí. Si eso significa que te voy a dejar abandonada, qué remedio  
—extrajo de un tirón el brazo.

—Spike, por favor —ella corrió y se le puso por delante, con una  
expresión de súplica en los ojos—. Esto significa mucho para mí.

—Tú eres independiente —Spike se encogió de hombros—. Ya te traje a  
la Tierra, puedes andar sola lo que te falta —dijo, al pasar rozando por  
su lado.

—Anda, Spike —plañió ella, corriendo por delante de él nuevamente—. Te  
necesito —dijo en voz queda.

Cuando la expresión de cabreado de él indicó que no se la compraba, ella  
suspiró y dijo:

—Ya, bueno. Necesito tu plata —en un tono mucho más apropiado para  
la Faye de siempre—. Es lo mismo.

—Qué lástima. —Él se encogió de hombros y enfiló al teléfono público.

- o -

—Ya te dije, Spike, que tengo cosas que hacer este fin de semana —le  
dijo Jet al teléfono, optando por omitir que en dicho momento se hallaba  
en un baño de espuma, tomando cerveza cara—. Cosas muy importantes.

—Jet, estoy completamente cagado. No me va a alcanzar el efectivo  
para andar con esta mujer a rastras hasta Arizona, y apenas me alcanza  
para arreglar la nave.

—Pero te alcanzaría para estarte allí donde estás hasta que te pueda ir  
a buscar.

—Bueno..., sí, pero...

—Ahí nos vemos, entonces.

—¡Jet!

Clic.

—...jo 'e puta... —le murmuró Spike al teléfono.

—Anda, Spike —arrulló Faye desde su sitio encaramada sobre un  
basurero—. Va a ser más divertido que estarse en este cagadero todo  
el fin de semana. Va a ser como... una aventura.

—¿Aventura, dices? Pero viva, bravo, ajúa, Faye. ¡Cuando lo dices de  
esa manera, cómo me voy a negar!

—¿En serio?

—Las pelotas.

—Spike —Faye rodó del basurero, prácticamente arrastrándose a sus  
pies—. Por favooooooooooooooor.

—Te dije que no, Faye —Pugnó por caminar cuando ella se le agarró  
de la pierna derecha.

—No me hagas que te deje en vergüenza —advirtió ella.

—Uuuy. Me estremezco de miedo.

Faye extendió una sonrisa malévola durante un segundo antes de  
levantarse de un salto.

—¡Cabrón infeliz! —gritó dramáticamente, antes de cachetearlo. El  
cigarrillo salió volando de la boca de Spike—. ¡Este iba a ser un fin de  
semana romántico de los dos, y te tengo que pillar con esa... con esa  
puta!

Señaló con el dedo a la primera mujer que vio, que estaba tratando de  
liberar de una máquina expendedora un dulce atascado. Un pequeño  
gentío se empezó a reunir, y la mujer comenzó a espurrear con cara  
de nerviosa.

—¿Yo? —La mujer se atragantó en tanto Spike intentaba comunicarle en  
silencio que convenía no hacerle caso a Faye—. Pero... ¡si yo nunca en  
mi vida he visto a ese hombre!

—¡No me vengas con esas cagadas, cochina! —dijo Faye con  
desprecio—. Te pillé en el baño con él. ¿O le haces mamadas a cualquier  
hombre que apenas conoces?

Los varones del gentío expresaron con jolgorio su aprobación, y la mujer  
se puso de varios matices rojizos.

—Lo juro..., es mentira. ¡Está mintiendo! —Ya estaba prácticamente  
sollozando.

—¡Sí, cómo no! —exclamó alguien de entre la muchedumbre.

Spike suspiró ante el show estilo "mi cónyuge me engaña, señora Jueza"  
que estaba apunto de desenvolverse ante su persona. Faye se había  
equivocado de oficio. Debía mejor dedicarse a fabricar libretos de  
telenovela, en vista de los dramones que le chorreaban de la boca.

—¡Y con nuestro bebé en camino, además!

Ahí Faye le dio la vuelta al puñal. Eso le reportó a Spike, que se limitaba  
a observar de brazos cruzados la función, variados abucheos y rechiflas  
de entre la muchedumbre.

—¡Cónchale, chica, tú eres chévere y te hace falta un hombre chévere!  
—llegó la exclamación de alguien, que fue correspondida por unos  
cuantos amenes dichos con gran sentimiento.

—¡Yo soy una mujer con emociones y necesidades y exijo respeto!  
—proclamó Faye, propulsada con la energía del gentío, e inspirándose  
un poquito en el artículo que acababa de leer en la Cosmo.

—¡Testifica, hermana!

—¿Y la mujer de allá no? —Spike señaló a la pobre muchacha a quien  
Faye había dado el papel de la putilla.

—¡Juro que no tengo idea de qué está hablando! —dijo esta entre  
sorbeteos nasales, todavía con la mano metida en la máquina  
expendedora.

—Si esa mujer tuviera respeto, chico, no le estaría quitando el hombre a  
una madre soltera —dijo Faye de vuelta, añadiendo esta vez una pizca  
de movimiento del dedo y del cuello.

Estruendosa reacción de la multitud.

—¿Cómo vas a ser madre soltera, Faye? —suspiró Spike, exasperado—.  
Yo estoy aquí mismo.

Si iba a mentir, por lo menos que fuera coherente.

—Yo no veo ningún anillo —dijo Faye en recio tono, y levantó su mano  
pelada a la vista del público. Más abucheos y silbatinas—. Así que, lo que  
es yo, señor, o me llevas a Arizona o todo tu fin de semana va a ser así  
mismito. Estoy rebosando con energía creativa que necesito desahogar.

El gentío la vitoreó, pese a que nadie tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.  
La gente suele terminar celebrando cualquier aseveración declarativa.

—¡Ya, está bien! —Spike tiró la toalla, más que nada porque le creía.  
Ya antes había visto en acción los talentos improvisativos de Faye, y la  
perspectiva no era hermosa.

Faye exhibió una sonrisa gatuna y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, amorcito —dijo alegremente, y salió de un brinquito del corro  
de gente que se había agolpado en torno a ellos.

Spike y esa pobre, pobre mujer, quedaron parados al centro del círculo,  
cohibidos y colorados.

—Ya está bueno, se acabó el show —masculló Spike y el gentío empezó  
a dispersarse de mala gana.

Se acercó a la mujer que seguía parada junto a la máquina expendedora,  
totalmente sobrecogida.

—Es que yo... Es que yo... —farfullaba esta.

—No te preocupes —Spike sonrió, con gesto tranquilizador—. Ella tiene  
problemas, y se nos quedó su remedio... No es culpa tuya.

Le dio un vistazo de soslayo a la máquina, que aún tenía de rehén el  
chocolate de la dama.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó él.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza como recién salida de un trance, luego sacó  
la mano de la máquina con gesto de vergüenza. Spike pateó a la máquina  
con toda el alma, y el artefacto escupió como diecinueve chocolates y  
un pequeño botín de otras golosinas. Tomó algunos para su propio largo  
viaje antes de entregarle uno a la mujer.

—Perdón. —Se encogió de hombros en ademán de disculpa, y se dio a  
la fuga en busca del tiro al aire que le había tocado por compañera.


	4. Capítulo 4

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 4: Ruta Vagancia [Holiday Road]

- o -

_I found out long ago_  
_It's a long way down holiday road_

[Hace mucho descubrí  
que la ruta Vagancia es larga de seguir]

- o -

La carcacha infame de coche que alquilaron con los pocos fondos de que  
disponían tenía pinta de no ser capaz ni de llegar a la esquina, mucho  
menos a alguna parte de Phoenix. Era un Barretta. Un Chevrolet Barretta,  
pero debía tener más de veinte años. Y amarillo. Parecía abejón gigante  
drogado hasta el culo. Pese a lo poco confiable del vehículo, los vaqueros  
descubrieron, una vez dentro, que tenían un problema más grande.

—Ehhm... no sé conducir—admitió Spike, tamborileando con los dedos en  
el volante.

—¿No sabes?

—Es que nunca me molesté en aprender. No era necesario.

—Muévete entonces. Manejo yo.

Spike pareció abismado por dicha sugerencia, como si nunca se le hubiera  
cruzado por la cabeza que esa fuese una opción.

—No quiero que me andes trayendo tú para todos lados el viaje entero  
—alegó.

Faye puso cara de cabreada:

—¿Qué, te volviste Jet de repente? No me vengas con cagadas machistas,  
muévete y déjame manejar.

—Podría aprender —dijo él, con encogida de hombros ad hoc, agarrándose  
más fuerte del volante, como para mostrar que no iba a ser hazaña poca  
moverlo de aquel lugar.

En algún momento de la conversación de tres segundos, el asunto se  
había vuelto acerca de ganar. No sabía por qué, pero algo dentro de él  
insistía que debía conducir este auto. La idea de que Faye tuviera esa  
clase de control le frotaba a contrapelo.

—No puede ser tan distinto de volar —añadió.

Faye supo que no tenía manera de poder ganar esto, en vista de que  
el otro ya estaba instalado en el asiento. Ella normalmente no se sometía  
con tanta facilidad, pero el meollo del asunto era que había traido a su  
compañero gritando y pataleando a este viaje. Podía ganar todas las  
batallas que él quisiera. Ella ya había ganado la guerra.

—Ya, bueno —suspiró—. Échale.

—A ver... —Spike respiró hondo—. Démosle.

Le dio vuelta a la llave y se entusiasmó un poquito al arracar el auto  
debajo suyo. Estaba conduciendo un coche. Qué macanudo. Tanteó un  
poco por la cabeza de Faye hasta encontrarle las gafas de sol. Se las  
puso él y, acto seguido, se admiró en el espejo.

—Sí serás pelotudo —señaló Faye.

—Sí, pero pelotudo con auto —Spike sonrió.

—Ya, a ver, lo que tienes que hacer es poner la palanca en...

Spike ya había pisado a fondo el acelerador y el coche salió pelando  
ruedas como enajenado desde el estacionamiento del rent-a-car hacia  
la calle. Faye soltó un chillido de sorpresa, agarrada del costado de la  
puerta como quien se agarra de la mismísima gloria.

—¿No tengo que hacer algo con las marchas? —vociferó Spike por sobre  
el bramido del motor. El Barretta no era el medio de transporte más  
silencioso del mundo.

—¡Es automático! —le rugió Faye—. ¡Salte de segunda!

Spike miró la transmisión y luego pasó a "drive".

—Bueno y, ¿la segunda para qué es? —preguntó.

—Mira el camino —rezongó ella, y luego añadió—: Vaca.

Spike levantó la mirada, y eludió por estrecho margen al bovino de gran  
tamaño que pareció impertérrito con el acontecimiento.

—La vi —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y para qué era la segunda?

Faye no le hizo caso.

—No sabes para qué es la segunda, ¿cierto?

—No, no sé, ¿contento? —dijo ella, golpeado—. ¿Y quieres ir más  
despacio? Si nos pasamos de la salida, cagamos. Es difícil dar la vuelta  
en carreteras así. Andamos en los quintos infiernos.

Spike le dio una sonrisita y pisó con más ímpetu el acelerador. La aguja  
comenzó a empinarse a los 130, 140, 150. Faye no hizo sino clavarle  
una mirada de furia hasta que vio la señal de la Ruta 80.

—¡Ahí está la salida! —chilló, tras lo cual agarró impulsivamente el  
volante y le dio un tirón.

El coche giró como trompo en cuatro vueltas completas antes de hacer  
una chirriante detención en medio de la carretera, justo delante del carril  
de acceso a la mentada ruta. Los dos se tomaron un momento para  
recuperar la respiración, cosa difícil puesto que el aire se hallaba  
saturado con el olor a goma ardiendo.

—De lujo la profesora —refunfuñó Spike.

Faye habría tenido una refutación, de no haber sido distraída por las  
sirenas de policía en la distancia.

—Ay, no —suspiró al ver un par de luces centelleantes trepar por el  
horizonte.

—La Humanidad.

De manera alguna tenían dinero del presupuesto destinado a pagar  
multas por manejo a velocidad demencial. O para fianzas.

—Dejémoslos atrás. —Spike sonrió de oreja a oreja, los ojos brillándole  
debajo de las gafas.

—¿En un Barretta?

—Es un sedán deportivo —dijo él en defensa del vehículo.

Salió a pelallanta en reversa, para luego meterse al carril hecho un  
cañonazo, con Faye chillando el camino entero.

- o -

Spike no ingresó a la Ruta 80. En cambio, se limitó a cortar directamente  
a través de esta, hasta una granja, y estacionó detrás de un silo de  
cereal. Faye se agachó en el asiento como si aquello fuera de alguna  
utilidad, al sentir la proximidad de las sirenas, pero en vez de acercarse,  
estas se fueron apagando autopista abajo hasta perderse. Spike había  
dejado atrás a los polis.

—¡Me fascina manejar! —exclamó.

Una gallina aterrizó en el parabrisas. Faye miró al ave un momento antes  
de prender los limpiadores, y el plumífero aleteó suavemente hasta el  
suelo. Luego la dama se dirigió a Spike y dijo:

—Fuera.

—Aaah, anda. No teníamos cómo pagar esa multa, y si nos dimos unas  
vueltas fuera de control fue porque tú agarraste el volante como bruta.

—No me interesa. Fuera.

—Me vas a tener que obligar.

Faye suspiró y volvió a mirar por el parabrisas en ademán de aflojar, y de  
ahí lo agarró por las costillas. La escena que siguió parecía más pelotera  
de kínder que el comportamiento de dos adultos con criterio formado.  
El constreñimiento del asiento delantero no les permitía ejecutar especie  
alguna de maniobra ofensiva muy útil, de modo que el asunto consistió  
en empujones y palmazos mutuos entre insulto e insulto. En honor a la  
verdad, era una ridiculez. De no haber estado tan exasperados uno con  
el otro, se abrían echado a reír. Por fin, Faye consiguió zambullirse por  
entre la defensa de Spike y abrir la puerta del auto, cosa que mandó a  
este de un tumbo al suelo. Ella le quitó las gafas cuando cayó, y se  
deslizó con gran soltura al asiento del conductor.

—Déjame decirte que debí haber seguido mi plan original de asaltarte y  
partir sola.

—Todavía hay tiempo —masculló Spike desde la tierra. Con cierto  
enfurruñamiento, se desplazó al asiento del pasajero—. Y a todo esto,  
¿cómo se llega a Arizona?

—Ehhm... Tengo una vaga idea. Hay que llegar al oeste y de ahí bajar un  
poquito.

Spike se limitó a mirarla pestañeando unos momentos y luego se encogió  
de hombros:

—Juímonos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**La Guía de Viaje No Oficial para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 5: Mr. E's Beautiful Blues [El lindo blues del señor E]

_The smokestack is spitting black soot into the sunny sky_  
_The load on the road brings a tear to the Indian's eye_  
_The elephant won't forget what it's like inside his cage_  
_The ringmaster's telecaster sings on an empty stage_

_God damn right, it's a beautiful day_

[La chimenea echa ollín negro al cielo soleado  
La carga del camino hace llorar al indio  
El elefante no se olvida del cautiverio  
El animador canta en un escenario vacío

Por el carajo, qué día más bonito]

- o -

Se las rebuscaron para ser más o menos civilizados mutuamente durante  
la conducción del resto del día. Faye no era exactamente un as detrás  
del volante, pero podía decirse que sabía lo que hacía. Como saber,  
digamos, quién tenía preferencia de paso, parar en un signo "pare" y  
que uno puede doblar a la derecha con roja, pero no siempre. Conducir  
es una de esas cosas de las que uno no se olvida, con o sin letargo  
criogénico de por medio. Spike tenía que admitir que lo más prudente era,  
tal vez, dejarla manejar. Él había dilucidado la mecánica del asunto en  
más o menos dos segundos, pero se le olvidaba que había reglas y cosas  
que la gente esperaba que uno hiciera. Lo glorioso de volar era que se  
hacía en el aire. No había semáforos en el espacio. Ni siquiera se tomaron  
la molestia de jorobar con la radio. Lo curioso era que ninguno de los dos  
tenía la más peregrina idea de qué escuchaba el otro, y de si les  
produciría algún rechazo. Bien podían tener exactamente los mismos  
discos en sus colecciones en la casa, suponiendo que tuvieran colección  
de discos. Pero jamás iban a permitir que el otro lo descubriera, de modo  
que la radio se quedó apagada. En cambio, se pasaron el rato haciendo  
raquíticos intentos de jugar juegos de automóvil a fin de evitar el  
sostener alguna conversación de verdad.

—¿Es más grande que una caja de pan? —preguntó Faye de mala gana.

—No sé. ¿Qué es una caja de pan?

Faye suspiró. —Es una caja. Adentro se mete pan.

Spike pareció ponderar aquello mucho más profundamente de lo necesario:

—¿Quién mete el pan en caja?

—No sé —rezongó Faye, adquiriendo el tono de madre de un niño de  
cuatro años excesivamente inquisitivo—. ¿La gente que no quiere pan  
duro?

—Pero para eso es el alambrito que se tuerce. En la bolsa.

Esto de verdad parecía complicar a Spike, y en circunstancias distintas,  
A Faye podría haberle parecido tierno. Pero no hoy.

—¡No te estoy pidiendo la opinión, tarado, lo único que quiero saber es  
si es más grande que una caja de pan, carajo!

—Bueno, es que no entiendo por qué una caja de pan tiene que ser la  
referencia con la cual comparar todas las demás cosas. Ya nadie sabe  
qué es una caja de pan. ¿Es más grande que una teta de burra? Vaya  
uno a saber. ¿Es más grande que la tele del Bebop? Ah, eso, claro. Puedo  
decir con toda seguridad que sí es más grande que la tele.

Faye no hizo sino mirar feo a la carretera un momento, luego se le fue  
encima y le dio batatazo.

—Auto rojo, gano pegar. Sin devuelta.

Spike se sobó el brazo, viendo el vehículo en cuestión pasar por su lado.  
Le puso cara de puchero a la ventana durante unos momentos, y luego  
aplicó un firme puñetazo en el hombro de Faye.

—¡Aaauu! —aulló ésta—. ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Dije sin devuelta!  
—alegó, como si aquella fuera una cláusula legal con validez en los  
tribunales.

—Vi primero el Cadillac, pego yo —declaró él.

Faye lo miró con la nariz arrugada y luego pasó la atención a la pista  
contraria que, en efecto, contenía un Cadillac. Y así, dio comienzo un  
juego extraordinariamente violento.

- o -

Ninguno de los dos podía mantener los ojos abiertos para cuando  
arribaron al estacionamiento del hotel carretero. Era el primero que  
encontraban desde hacía kilómetros. El dueño del establecimiento parecía  
muy sabedor de su dominio del mercado, ya que les presupuestó una  
cifra obscena por la habitación. Intentaron regatear un poquito pero,  
para cuando terminaron, Faye ya estaba prácticamente desparramada  
en una pose seductora encima del mostrador de la recepción, y el precio  
seguía siendo veinte woolongs más caro de lo que tenían.

—Ya, bueno, al carajo —masculló Spike, sacó a Faye de un tirón de  
encima del mostrador y salió del vestíbulo—. Acampamos afuera.

—Tengo que ducharme —dijo Faye. No era una pregunta.

Spike suspiró:

—Problema tuyo, entonces. Hace un tiempo perfectamente bueno  
afuera. No le voy a estar pagando a alguien por ponerme un techo  
encima de la cabeza cuado no está ni lloviendo.

En realidad, todo el concepto de la vivienda le parecía ahora un  
desperdicio. A la gente le hubiera ido mejor si tuviera conchas o algo  
como las tortugas. Por cierto que serían más adineradas. Agarró algunas  
toallas de un carrito de mucama perdido, y empezó a levantar su  
campamento en el estacionamiento.

—¿Lo decías en serio? —rezongó Faye—. ¿Nos vamos a instalar a dormir  
junto a la carretera así como así?

—¿Y por qué no?

—No sé. Se me hace que no es muy seguro.

Spike soltó una risa exigua.

—Faye, no somos extactamente niñitas exploradoras, ¿me entiendes?  
Los bandidos deberían tenernos miedo a nosotros.

Faye asintió en reacia concordancia:

—Pero igual me quiero duchar.

—Bueno, báñate; yo me conformo con revolcarme en mi inmundicia.

Faye bufó y se dio a la faena de fabricarse su respectivo saco de dormir  
con toallitas para manos en el suelo al lado de él, cerciorándose de que  
su compañero quedara más cerca de la carretera. Se figuró que el ruido  
de los coyotes devorándolo a él primero bastaría para depertarla y poder  
así huir a lugar seguro. Le llevó largo rato poder siquiera animarse a  
cerrar los ojos y, cuando al fin lo hizo, no pasó mucho antes de que  
fuera interrumpida.

—Ehhm... ¿Faye?

—¿Qué?

—¿Los alacranes son venenosos?

—Emm... parece.

—Hmm. Entonces no te conviene mover la pierna.

- o -

Jet jamás antes había considerado adquirir cortinas, pero ahora se  
preguntaba cómo habían podido vivir sin ellas. Es que sencillamente,  
daban una armonía divina a la sala. Brindaban calor de hogar. Además,  
se podían cerrar en la mañana de modo que el sol no pegara en el sofá.  
Cualquiera que estuviese en el sofá por la mañana se hallaba casi siempre  
con resaca. Por lo general era Spike, pero Jet también tenía a su haber  
unos cuantos letargos etílicos allí, y no le parecía exquisita la luz  
enceguecedora que le asaltaba los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Sí: las  
cortinas eran una idea magnífica. Elegantes, prácticas, y de ningún modo  
cosa de maricones.

—¿Y, Ed? —dijo jovialmente—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Ed estaba babeando sobre un libro de cocina que habían comprado en su  
pequeña excursión de compras. El dinero parecía durar más sin Quica y  
Caco gastando hasta por el hoyo del culo, aun habiendo estado ausentes  
apenas un par de días. Ese lapso era el que normalmente demoraban en  
meterse en alguna especie de camorra. Jet se regocijaba de tener dinero  
suficiente para comprar cosas como libros de cocina y cortinas. Es más,  
ya empezaba a pensar que la felicidad sí se podía comprar.

—Hmmmm —Ed rotaba el libro para poder inspeccionar las fotos de  
comida desde cada ángulo—. ¿Jet alguna vez comió ciervo a la canela?

—¿Ciervo a la canela? —discurrió Jet—. ¿Ése es híper difícil, cierto?

—Cinco estrellas de dificultad —leyó Ed de la página.

A jet se le encendieron los ojos con el tufillo a desafío.

—Démosle.

- o -

Spike despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrarse a una Faye  
desaparecida. Su primera reacción fue revisarse la billetera, pero el  
dinero estaba. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, y luego cayó en la cuenta de  
que una Faye ausente y la plata en regla significaban probablemente que  
se la había comido un coyote.

Echó un vistazo debajo del auto como si hubiera ido a encontrar pruebas  
del secuestro de su compañera, pero no había ninguna. Se preguntó  
qué se esperaba que una persona hiciera en una situación así. A decir  
verdad, no sentía gana alguna de salir a buscarla. No tenía ganas ni de  
vociferar su nombre o cualquier cosa semiútil como esa. Acababa de  
despertar. Bueno, si había sido secuestrada por una jauría de coyotes,  
dos posibilidades: o se adaptaría a las costumbres de los cánidos y se iría  
a vivir al monte, o escaparía para buscar el camino de regreso. Como él  
no era quién para meter la cuchara en dicha elección de vida, se imaginó  
que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar un rato en caso de que ella  
sí decidiera escaparse. Por lo menos en ese caso ella sabría dónde  
encontrarlo. Intentó calcular el tiempo que se tardaría la persona  
promedio en escapar de las garras de una jauría de coyotes, dividido por  
la cantidad de cigarros que le quedaban, y multiplicado por el rato que  
pasaría antes de que le vinieran ganas de cagar. Decidió que una hora  
sería un lapso razonable para esperar su regreso. Estaba a punto de  
prender la primera colilla y comenzar la cuenta regresiva cuando de  
repente oyó una considerable gritería proveniente del hotel, seguida de lo  
que pareció un disparo de rifle. Se dio vuelta para ver un borrón blanco  
corriendo hacia él.

—¡Métete al auto! —gritó el borrón blanco, en tanto un individuo muy  
grande y enrabiado doblaba la esquina. Traía un rifle, y vociferaba  
algunas cosas obviamente no muy halagüeñas dirigidas al borrón blanco.  
El borrón blanco era Faye. Spike suspiró y abrió la puerta.

—¿Entonces puedo manejar? —consultó.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —chilló el borrón blanco al zambullirse por la puerta del  
pasajero—. ¡Ponte a manejar!

El hombre le pegó unos tiros al Barretta, y voló una de las ventanas  
traseras antes de que Spike saliera hecho un bólido del aparcadero a  
la carretera. Le dio un vistazo a Faye, que estaba goteando y cubierta  
presurosamente con unas toallas de hotel.

—Dime que no lo hiciste —masculló Spike.

—Te dije, tenía que ducharme. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que el psicópata  
ese iba a volver del desayuno justo en ese momento?

—¿Salvaste la ropa, por lo menos? ¿O esa es tu tenida para el resto del  
viaje?

—Tengo una de repuesto en el asiento de atrás. —Suspiró, e intentó  
gatear hasta el asiento trasero—. No mires.

—Por ningún motivo. Se perdería la mística, ya que dejas tanto, pero  
tanto a la imaginación.

Faye le dio una patada en la nuca con un pie húmedo mientras  
trepaba por sobre el asiento.

—Uy —dijo, muy señorita.

Spike escuchó con una mixtura de diversión y pasmo la conmoción de  
lo que ocurría en el asiento trasero. Más que mujer vistiéndose, sonaba  
como gimnasta en plena rutina olímpica. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que  
ni por el carajo le hubiera sido posible a él vestirse en el asiento trasero.  
Hubiera terminado con la chaqueta en la pierna izquierda y la pierna  
derecha enrollada en la cabeza. Por último, la joven surgió perfectamente  
vestida con su camiseta y shorts. Se coló hasta el asiento de adelante  
y luego miró por la ventana con cara de ensueño, como si todo lo que  
había pasado fuera totalmente normal.

—Voy a tener que poner una regla: Prohibidas las Persecuciones  
Automovilísticas —suspiró Spike—. Me tocó una a mí, te tocó una a ti.  
Estamos parejos. Nada más. Nos vamos a quedar sin ventanas.

—Trato hecho. Pero me consigues dónde ducharme. Tú estás  
poniendo las reglas, socio. La ducha es una necesidad para una  
mujer fina como yo. Ajusta el presupuesto según corresponda.


	6. Capítulo 6

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 6: Truckin' [El camionero]

- o -

_Sometimes the light's all shinin' on me_  
_ Other times I can barely see_  
_ Lately it occurs to me..._

_What a long, strange trip it's been_

_[A veces la luz me alumbra entero_  
_ A veces ya casi no veo_  
_ Últimamente pienso y reparo..._

_Qué viaje más largo, qué viaje más raro]_

- o -

La dupla permaneció bastante concentrada después de eso. Ninguno de  
los dos quería convertir el asunto en unas vacaciones de una semana,  
de modo que se limitaron a conducir, deteniéndose únicamente para  
orinar al costado del camino. En dichos momentos, Faye deseaba con  
toda sinceridad tener pene. Era más o menos para lo único que servía.

Tenían bastante convicción de ir más o menos en la dirección correcta.  
Se habían robado un mapa en una gasolinera, pero ninguno de los dos  
tenía muy claro cómo leerlo correctamente y tenían menos idea aún de  
cómo plegarlo. De modo que ondeaba con el viento hasta que quien fuera  
de pasajero en el momento se cabreaba y lo arrepollaba hasta dejarlo  
como pelotita. Después de eso terminaban perdidos de nuevo y lo  
desarrugaban, y el ciclo empezaba otra vez.

Pero, poco a poco, fueron agarrando el ritmo, y empezaron a viajar con  
lo que consideraron era excelente rapidez. Las fronteras entre estado  
y estado pasaban volando, y los dos subsistían con una dieta  
cuidadosamente racionada de Coca-Cola y chocolates, que Spike  
mantenía en su bolsillo delantero en todo momento. Las cosas iban tan  
viento en popa, que hubo una cuota extra de frustración cuando el auto  
empezó a humear y a toser hasta quedar lacio en la vera del camino.

—¿¡Qué puta pasa?! —le vociferó Faye al motor como si aquello pudiera  
de algún modo resucitarlo—. ¡¿Qué te pasa!? —Le pegó unas cuantas  
patadas al neumático delantero, de propina.

Spike también lo había pateado unas cuantas veces, y, al no surtir  
aquello efecto alguno, se quedó completamente falto de ideas. De modo  
que resolvió sentarse a fumar a un costado de la carretera.

—Es que no entiendo —masculló Faye—. ¿Por qué diablos un auto se va  
a quedar...? Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh —resolló de pronto.

—¿Qué? —consultó Spike.

—El aceite.

—¿El aceite? Pero si alquilamos el auto hace unos pocos días.

—Tres meses o cinco mil kilómetros. Que ya hicimos. Y varias veces,  
creo. Carajo, me siento idiota. —Faye, con total desaliento, cayó con  
un porrazo sordo sentada junto a él.

—O sea que... el auto murió.

Faye respondió haciendo una pistolita con los dedos y exclamando  
"¡Pam!". Justo en ese momento, un ave de gran tamaño se posó en  
el capó del vehículo fallecido. Faye y Spike lo quedaron mirando unos  
momentos, hasta que la misma idea les llegó a un tiempo. Era un buitre.  
La gran bestia soltó un graznido estridente y batió las portentosas alas.

—Ah, cállate —espetaron los dos.

Iba a ser una noche mala.

- o -

Ein no era muy bueno para atrapar Frisbees. Jet y Ed necesitaron unos  
cuantos intentos para siquiera convencerlo de que un Frisbee era una  
cosa que valía la pena atrapar, y lo demostraron a lo largo del parque.  
Ed era una atrapadora de Frisbees bastante notable, incluso saltando por  
el aire y agarrando el platillo con los dientes a la manera en que un perro  
haría. Al final, Ein decidió darles en el gusto, y partió a toda velocidad  
con sus patas imposiblemente cortas tras el disco volador. Se ajustó de  
modo tal de quedar justo bajo este. Todo cuanto tenía que hacer era  
quedarse allí con el hocico abierto y, de acuerdo a sus cálculos perrunos,  
el Frisbee surcaría grácilmente hasta su boca. Pero, al aproximarse el  
disco, Ein cayó en la cuenta de que el Frisbee era bien grande y que él  
era bien chico. Decidió de pronto que atrapar el Frisbee iba a doler, así  
que en vez de esperarlo con las fauces abiertas, se agazapó sin mucha  
valentía debajo de las patas. El disco pegó sordamente y sin gran  
elegancia en la frente del can y cayó al suelo junto a él. Luego Ein le  
soltó un gruñido, lo agarró muy airadamente con los dientes, y lo  
depositó a los pies de sus compañeros de vivienda como diciendo "Ya.  
¿Contentos?".

—Bueno, muchacho. —Jet le rascó detrás de las orejas—. No todos  
podemos ser deportistas.

—¡Jet! ¡Jet! ¡Jet! —Ed empezó a saltar de arriba abajo—. ¡Mira! ¡Mira!  
¡Mira! —Señalaba desenfrenadamente la marquesina de un cine barato  
del otro lado de la calle. Estaban exhibiendo _Godzila versus Mothra._

—¿Te gusta Godzila, Ed? —preguntó Jet, sorprendido de que una chiquilla  
se interesara en algo tan antiguo.

Ed respondió emitiendo un ruido desgarrador que sonó bastante como  
el mismísimo Rey de los Monstruos.

—Sí... Es como de esperarse que te guste Godzila. —Se encogió de  
hombros—. Ya, está bien. Vamos a echar un vistazo.

Ed soltó un chillido de gusto y partió a pisotadas hacia la entrada del  
teatro, con patosos meneos espasmódicos de individuo forrado en traje  
de goma barato. Jet de verdad estaba disfrutando su tiempo de asueto,  
por así decirlo. Técnicamente, no había nada que le impidiera sacar a  
pasear a Ein o ir a ver una película cuando Spike y Faye estaban, pero  
es que sencillamente había tanto rebullicio, que la idea nunca se le había  
ocurrido. Estaba evaluando el echarlos más seguido.

- o -

—¡Llevamos tres horas aquí, Faye! ¡Yo creí que tenías talento para esto!

—¡Ha pasado un solo auto en tres horas, y la que conducía era mujer!

—¿Y? Tenía pinta de amachada. A que jugaba por el otro equipo.

—¡No te vi a ti tirándotele encima, si tan desesperado estás por que te  
lleven!

—¡Oye! He visto las mismas películas y comerciales que tú. ¡A los únicos  
que recogen junto del camino son maníacos homicidas y hembras buenas!  
¡Y ahora quédate callada y prostitúyete!

—Bueno, a lo mejor es por ti, ¡¿no se te ha ocurrido, mutante de culo  
chupado?! Yo ni tonta te llevaría.

—Ah, ya. Yo soy el mutante. El que no haya salido huyendo de la ducha  
del prójimo, que lance la primera piedra.

—¡Cabrón de mierda, te detesto!

—¡Igualmente!

—¡Oigan, oigan, oigan! Hay que ver cómo echan ondas negativas,  
hermano. ¿Quieren un aventón?

Spike y Faye se dieron vuelta para ver a un fulano de aspecto desaliñado  
asomado por el costado de un furgón grande. Había una evidente... aura  
que impregnaba el aire en torno al individuo. Un aura de índole herbaria.

—¡Sí! —chillaron los dos, regocijados, luego Faye añadió—: Por favor.

—Métanse —dijo el tipo cordialmente—. ¡Oye, Rac! ¡Abre atrás!

La puerta trasera del furgón se abrió, y los cazadores de recompensas  
se fueron casi de espaldas producto de la tufarada de humo de porro y  
queso caliente, que salió como cascada de niebla.

—¿Quieren hacer algo con el auto, hermano?

—Nooo, es alquilado.

Spike se encogió de hombros. Ni que fuera a volver a la Tierra alguna vez  
después de este viaje.

El conductor se rió: —Buena onda.

Los vaqueros se acomodaron en la parte trasera del furgón, que estaba  
abarrotada con otras dos personas y un montón de equipos musicales. El  
conductor se presentó como Fletcher, el que abriera la puerta se llamaba  
Rac, y había una rubia etérea que tocaba la guitarra y se llamaba Abril.  
Le recordó a Spike un poquito a Julia, cosa que lo deprimió y lo inspiró  
simultáneamente, pero ambas emociones quedaron embotadas al olfatear  
el queso fundido que tenían preparándose en un anafe. Tanto él como su  
compañera debían de haber adquirido expresiones bastante desesperadas  
en aquel momento, porque Abril les sonrió y ofreció un sándwich.

—¿Y para dónde van? —preguntó con voz cálida.

—Arizona —contestaron los dos por entre bocas repletas.

—¿Arizona, eh? —discurrió Rac, entretenido con las clavijas de su  
respectiva guitarra—. ¿Qué hay por esos lados?

—Hay un paquete esperándome —dijo Faye con algo así como melancolía.

—Buena onda —asintió Rac. Al parecer, había muy pocas cosas en la vida  
que Rac encontrara mala onda—. Nosotros vamos a Las Vegas.

A Faye le brillaron los ojos como chiquilla en Navidad, cosa que llenó a  
Spike con una horripilación inenarrable.

—Las Vegas —dijo Faye, con tono de reverencia—. Yo pensé que había  
quedado muy mal con la explosión del portal.

—Ah, así fue —asintió Abril, dando cuenta de su respectivo sándwich—.  
Convirtieron todos los cráteres en parques de diversiones y hay un  
casino que se llama El Pozo de Trump. Es como inspirador y repelente  
al mismo tiempo.

Soltó unas risitas muy suaves, y Spike se derritió casi contra su  
voluntad. Como que tenía la risa de Julia, también.

—Ya decía yo. Cuando se acabe el universo lo único que va a quedar  
son cucarachas y apostadores —dijo Faye procazmente, sacando como  
cañonazo a Spike de su ensoñación.

—Bueno y, ¿ustedes tocan? —preguntó.

—Hay que tener el talento antes de perderlo —retumbó Fletcher con voz  
cómica desde el asiento de adelante—. ¡Tenemos un concierto!

—¡Escuchaste, Faye? —Spike la punceteó con el zapato—. Aprende, hay  
que tener plata antes de perderla. Revolucionaria la idea.

Faye le sacó la lengua.

—¿O sea que tienen una banda?

—Nos gusta decirle grupo artístico heterogéneo —dijo Abril con una  
sonrisita.

—Y a nuestros padres les gusta decirle desperdicio de potencial —añadió  
Rac—. Como que tenemos problemas para encontrar... rumbo.

—¡Valemos caca! —aportó Fletcher, aunque parecía bastante entusiasta  
respecto de su caquismo.

—No valemos caca —dijo Abril, en cordial defensa de los talentos del  
grupo—. Yo creo que todos tenemos bastante talento individual, pero  
quizá nuestra dinámica de grupo está un poquito débil. Ya vendrá. Estas  
cosas no se pueden forzar. —Hablaba con el tono de alguien que no cree  
en lo que está diciendo, pero en realidad no le molesta.

—¿Y entonces por qué no se hacen solistas? —preguntó Spike.

—Bueno, pues, Abril es la única que sabe cantar, y Fletch escribe todas  
las canciones y yo como que soy bueno para... afinar y esas cosas. Y  
enchufar los equipos —dijo Rac, listando las aptitudes del grupo.

—Y te sabes tres notas —le asistió Abril.

—Tres y media. —Rac se animó al punto.

—Tres y media de las más importantes —aclaró Abril.

—Eso.

Hubo una pausa breve, y acto seguido los tres miembros del grupo  
artístico heterogéneo se echaron a carcajear como enajenados. Rac  
se dio vuelta y empezó a hurgar en un bolso de lona.

—¿Fuman, hermanos? —preguntó.

Spike se encogió de hombros:

—Hoy sí.


	7. Capítulo 7

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 7: Ángel de Montgomery [Angel From Montgomery]

- o -

Ni Spike ni Faye tuvieron la más mísera idea de cuánto tiempo transcurrió  
en la furgoneta, lo cual era una de las muchas bondades de la marihuana  
en situaciones como aquella. El grupo estaba tan distendido y suelto de  
cuerpo, que Spike se convenció de que no iban rumbo a lugar alguno, y  
esto lo hizo sentir hasta agradecido. Era un cambio muy grato respecto  
de su vida acostumbrada. Spike no era exactamente un individuo tenso,  
pero vivía rodeado de gente que se la pasaba tensa, lo cual casi siempre  
le producía una sensación mestiza difícil de explicar. Se sentía más o  
menos como un hámster en la rueda, salvo que él no corría sino que daba  
tumbos dentro de la cosa, a cabezazos todo el rato, cayendo de vuelta  
en vuelta. Por Dios, qué cosas se venían al cráneo con la yerba.

Se extrajo de su introspección fumística el rato suficiente como para  
advertir que Abril estaba afinando su respectiva guitarra.

—A ver —soltó unas risitas. Era buena para reírse así. Pero le salía  
lindo—. ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

—No sep. —Faye suspiró—. Yo creo que lo que toques saldrá bien.

—¿Quieres oír una de nuestras canciones originales? —preguntó Abril, en  
un modo tal que únicamente un cabrón sin alma hubiera podido decirle  
que no.

—Claro —dijo Faye con voz amable.

Faye era muchas cosas, pero de alma no carecía. No tanto, al menos.

Spike se reclinó, bañado de una bruma placentera conforme las notas de  
la guitarra llenaban el aire de la furgoneta, y la voz de la joven lo infundía  
todo. Ella cantaba también. Julia. No de forma profesional, nada más para  
ella a veces, mientras hacía otras cosas. Aunque Julia no fumaba yerba.  
Y usaba zapatos. Y no hubiera accedido a comer un queso fundido que  
acabara de caerse al piso del vehículo. Pero qué diablos. Nadie es  
perfecto.

—A ver, a ver —Rac levantó la cabeza—. Quiero repasar la "Ángel" unas  
veces más. Creo que ya casi me está saliendo. —Rac se dirigió luego a  
su público y aclaró un poquito—: Es una folk súper vieja que nos tocó  
escuchar en un viaje. Me gustan las folk porque no tienen muchas notas.

Spike y Faye asintieron mientras los demás reafinaban. Tras unas cuatro  
partidas falsas tratando de atinarle al inicio, el grupo empezó con la  
canción. Y les salió tiritona por decir lo menos, hasta que Abril abrió la  
boca, y de pronto todo pareció amalgamarse. Bien mirado, Abril tenía una  
voz mucho más bonita que la de Julia, aunque Spike jamás lo hubiera  
admitido en voz alta.

—Soy vieja —cantó Abril, lo cual pareció absurdo y extrañamente bello al  
mismo tiempo—. Llevo el nombre de mi madre. Mi padre es otro niño viejo  
también.

Un cambio repentino se operó en Faye mientras la otra chica cantaba. Le  
bañó la cara una expresión de reconocimiento, o tal vez solo de empatía.

—Si los sueños fueran truenos —siguió Abril, con la voz profunda, llena  
de blues y de un no sé qué inexplicable y desnudo—, y el deseo fueran  
rayos, hace mucho esta casa se habría quemado.

—Conviérteme en un ángel —se unió Faye de pronto, sorprendiendo a  
la furgoneta entera—, para volar de Montgomery...

_Conviérteme en póster de rodeo viejo_  
_Regálame algo de qué aferrarme_  
_Porque esto de creer en la vida_  
_Es forma dura de partir_

El enfoque pasó completamente a Faye, y hasta Abril pareció admirada  
y un tanto conmovida por ese canto repentino. Spike estaba no solo  
atónito porque ella se supiera la canción, puesto que las canciones no  
parecían ser de las cosas que Faye se dignara aprender de memoria, sino  
que la expresión de ella al cantarla lo anduvo tomando por sorpresa  
también. Era un semblante de contento, de nostalgia y en cierto modo  
perseguido, todo junto al mismo tiempo. Las palabras que cantaba ni  
siquiera eran de ella, pero Spike tuvo la extrañísima sensación de que  
esto era lo más cercano a la verdadera Faye que él jamás hubiera  
atestiguado.

_Vuelan moscas en la cocina_  
_Desde aquí las oigo zumbar_  
_Y no he hecho nada en todo el día_  
_Cómo diablos puede alguien_  
_Salir temprano a la oficina_  
_Para volver por la tarde_  
_Sin algo de que hablar_

Terminaron el coro todos juntos, y nadie se sabía muy bien el resto de  
la letra a excepción de Abril y Faye, pero sí lo suficiente para llevarla a  
puerto. Spike se limitó a mirar. Sabía que este era un momento del cual  
un individuo como él jamás podría ser partícipe, pero igual era buena  
onda mirarlo.

—Oigan —habló Rac de pronto—. Llegamos.

Faye sonrió al mirar por la ventana, con las luces de la ciudad bailándole  
alegremente en los ojos:

—¿Saben una cosa?, toparnos con ustedes fue tal vez lo mejor que nos  
ha pasado en todo este viaje. —Faye sonrió—. Lo único que falta es una  
buena racha en Las Vegas —dijo de modo coquetón.

Faye coqueteaba con las ideas mucho más que con la gente.

—Gracias, chicos —Spike estrechó la mano de Rac—. Nos salvaron.

—No hay drama. —Fletch se encogió de hombros—. Salvarlos fue de puta  
madre.

Spike se volvió y se halló mirando de frentón los ojos verde agua de Abril.

—Sí, este, yo... Gracias y ehhm... todo eso —farfulló.

La combinación de hallarse en onda herbaria y un poquito enamorado no  
obró maravillas en su locuacidad.

—De nada. —Ella sonrió de modo cálido, y Spike decidió que tal vez  
convenía alejársele ya, antes de caer en el más garrafal de los ridículos.

—Oye, tienes muy buena voz, Faye —dijo Abril, empezando a bajar cosas  
del vehículo—. ¿No has considerado entrarle a la música?

Faye sonrió:

—Naah. Por ahora estoy nada más... considerando.

Abril contestó la sonrisa, y quedó de manifiesto que algo rebotó entre  
las dos, una cosa que nadie más entendió.

—De nuevo, gracias —dijo Faye con voz jovial—. A lo mejor vamos al  
concierto.

Y con eso, la banda se apresuró a su presentación, dejando a los  
cazarrecompensas nuevamente sin nadie más. Faye, sin embargo, no  
parecía muy preocupada.

—Vamos —indicó con la cabeza en dirección a la ciudad—. Esta noche  
yo estoy a cargo de los fondos. Nos voy a arreglar el panorama.

—¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?

—Ya verás —dijo en tono seductor y luego se fue casi a saltitos por  
delante de él.

—¿Faye? —llamó Spike tras ella.

—¿Sí?

—Desafinaste.

Ella le hizo un gesto de "ja ja, qué chistoso" antes de agarrarlo de un  
brazo y dejarlo con un envión de espaldas hacia ella. Le tiró hacia atrás  
el cuello de la chaqueta y le miró la talla del traje.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él.

—Ya te dije. Nos voy a arreglar el panorama.


End file.
